Public laundromats typically use coin operated washing machines wherein a user loads the laundry into the tub, and inserts coins into a coin operated switch to actuate the wash cycle. The user normally must provide his or her own laundry detergent which is added manually to the tub before the machine is started. Users may bring laundry detergent with them to the laundromat, or may purchase detergent at the laundromat. However, this is inconvenient in that the user must remember to bring the detergent or have enough money to purchase the detergent at the laundromat.
Therefore, there is a need to provide washing machines with bulk detergent containers wherein a user may purchase a desired amount of detergent when activating the washing machine.
Accordingly, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved washing machine having a bulk detergent dispenser which is automatically activated at an appropriate time in the washing cycle of the machine after a monetary payment is made by the user.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a method of automatically dispensing detergent from a bulk detergent container in a washing machine after a monetary payment by a user.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved washing machine wherein a user may make a coin, currency, or debit card payment to select a desired amount of detergent and other additives, such as fabric softener or bleach, which are automatically dispensed during the washing operation.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved washing machine which eliminates the need for a user to bring his/her own detergent, or to purchase detergent packages at a laudromat.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.